Breaking Dawn epov
by LeeLee92
Summary: Hey all this is Edwards Pov of breaking dawn hope you all enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW. xx Leelee
1. Chapter 1

The characters in this story are not my creation. The person who wrote this story is Stephanie Meyer. I just put it in edwards point of view.

Hey guys this is my first time writing anything, so go easy on me please and please review. xx Leelee.

PLEASE REWIEW SO I NO IF i DID ANYTHING WRONG. THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THIS.

**BREAKING DAWN EPOV**

Chapter 1

Thump-thump. That's all I could hear all I wanted to hear from my beautiful Bella. Thump-thump. A sign that she was living, that she was alive it was just magic to hear that sound night and day.

I lay there with her in my arms listening to her breathing and heartbeats. I could just stay here forever. I thought to myself.

"I miss you already" Bella says. I no she didn't want to have to be alone of all nights to feel worried and scared about tomorrow. I new she dreaded the thought but on some level I also think she couldn't wait. Just like I couldn't.

"I don't need to leave, I can stay" I stroked her cheek. I still get a wonderful feeling every time I touch Bella. It just shocks my whole being. It gives me some reminder that i'm still alive in a sense.

"Mmm" She mumbled. By the sound of it I thought she was almost asleep. But then she sat up and leaned forward and kissed me like no tomorrow. It was so hard to keep track when kissing Bella. I still had the temptation for her but it was more lust and not hunger, though deep down I knew it was still there waiting to resurface. But I wouldn't let it.

For once Bella detached herself from my lips and opened her eves. I couldn't think of anything more beautiful then her whole being. The way her eyes were shaped the curve of her mouth and even the touch and smell of her skin.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have this lovely person for my wife.

" Definitely staying " I said at once.

She gave me a shocked look. " No, no. Its your bachelor party. You have to go.

But as she said it she locked me in her embrace. I suddenly felt whole. We are going to be together as a whole. Husband and wife.

"Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn't be more eager to have mine behind me. So there's really no point."

"True" And as she said it I felt her warm breath on my throat. The smell of her breath is simply intoxicating. It made the venom in my mouth and throat flow, but I dismissed it. This is because it doesn't really bother me anymore. I grinned at the thought of how much her blood and body tempted me and called me to drink her but that was past us now.

Bella ran her hand down my chest and a shudder of pleasure ran through me. And all of a sudden I was kissing her I don't even remember making that decision. My body craved to be near her closer but I wouldn't get carried away with my temptations. Bella was to fragile to get carried away with, I always had to be on guard.

I pulled away slowly watching Bella's face change.

"Wait" she grabbed my shoulders and pulled herself closer to me. " Practice makes perfect" Bella said as she kicked her leg over onto my waist.

I gave a slight chuckle "Well, we should be fairly close to perfection by this point, then, shouldn't we? Have you slept at all in the last month?"

"But this is the dress rehearsal," Bella mentioned with a cheeky smirk on her face. "and we've only practiced certain scenes. It's no time for playing safe."

My whole body felt like a mountain, so hard so rough. Does she really think I can let loose with her. I'm on guard all day and night.

"Bella…" I whispered.

She gave me a sour look. " Don't start this again a deal is a deal."

"I don't know. It's too hard to concentrate when you're with me like this. I—I can't think straight. I won't be able to control myself. You'll get hurt." "I'll be fine." She insisted.

"Bella . . ." I tried to reason with her but she is so stubborn.

"Shh!" And before I could argue anymore with her she crushed her lips to mine. Bella wasn't going to let this rest, especially since she agreed to marry me. So I gave in for now kissing her back. Suddenly all at once I broke the kiss and Bella sat there all out of breath.

I decided to change the subject. " How are you feet ?"

"Toasty warm" Bella responded with a little chuckle in her voice.

" Really? No second thoughts? Its not to late to change your mind."

" Are you trying to ditch me" she asked suspiciously.

I gave a huge smile showing my teeth, and chuckled. Who in there right mind would leave the most beautiful, kind, loving person on the planet. I thought to myself.

"Just making sure. I don't want you to do anything you're not sure about."

"I'm sure about you. The rest I can live through."

I thought about that for a moment. She will live though the wedding but how long will she let me keep her human. This is the last thing that is keeping her at bay. She will want to be a vampire too. But there are no pluses to being a vampire except for me. Bella would miss her family her friends. She will be lonely.

"Can you?" I asked quietly. "I don't mean the wedding—which I am positive you will survive despite your qualms—but afterward… what about Renée, what about Charlie?"

She sighed. "I'll miss them." she said tint of sadness in her voice.

"Angela and Ben and Jessica and Mike."

"I'll miss my friends, too." She smiled in the darkness. "Especially Mike. Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"

I felt a growl erupt in my chest. What I wouldn't give to rip his head of his shoulders. I HATE MIKE NEWTON.

Bella laughed but then was suddenly serious.

"Edward, we've been through this and through this. I know it will be hard, but this is what I want. I want you, and I want you forever. One lifetime is simply not enough for me."

"Frozen forever at eighteen," I whispered.

"Every woman's dream come true," She teased.

"Never changing… never moving forward."

"What does that mean?"

I didn't answer right away. "Do you remember when we told Charlie we were getting married? And he thought you were… pregnant?"

"And he thought about shooting you," She guessed with a laugh. "Admit it—for one second, he honestly considered it."

I thought about that. Though Charlie was contemplating the idea he never really did consider it. There were to many other thoughts going through his head at that time.

"What, Edward?" she asked with a tinge of worry in her beautiful voice.

"I just wish… well, I wish that he'd been right."

"Gah" She gasped. For a moment I was I could her the thoughts going through her head.

"More that there was some way he _could _have been. That we had that kind of potential. I _hate _taking that away from you, too." I stated.

It took her a minute to answer. "I know what I'm doing."

"How could you know that, Bella? Look at my mother, look at my sister. It's not as easy a sacrifice as you imagine."

"Esme and Rosalie get by just fine. If it's a problem later, we can do what Esme did—we'll adopt."

I sighed, and then suddenly my voice turned fierce. "It's not _right_! I don't want you to have to make sacrifices for me. I want to give you things, not take things away from you. I don't want to steal your future. If I were human—"

Bella put her hand over my lips before I could argue. "_You _are my future. Now stop. No moping, or I'm calling your brothers to come and get you. Maybe you _need _a bachelor party."

"I'm sorry. I am moping, aren't I? Must be the nerves."

"Are _your _feet cold?"

"Not in that sense. I've been waiting a century to marry you, Miss Swan. The wedding ceremony is the one thing I can't wait—".

"Edward come out now before I come in and drag you out. Or are you to busy to come with us." It was Emmett. He always shows up at the wrong time.

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy!"

" What's wrong?" Bella asked confused.

" You don't have to call my brothers. Apparently they are not going to let be bow out tonight."

Bella clutched me closer for a moment. "Now go and have fun."

"Edward come on or ill tear off Bella's window and force you to come." Emmett always got his way.

There was a loud squeal down the window. Emmett was standing there deliberately dragging his razor sharp nails on the glass which made Bella shudder.

"If you don't send Edward out," Emmett hissed menacingly, "we're coming in after him!"

"Go," Bella laughed. "_Before _they break my house."

I rolled my eyes and got up. In one movement I was dressed and hugging Bella.

"Get to sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow." I said soothingly and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks! That's sure to help me wind down." Bella sounded so nervous.

"I'll meet you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white."

"Stop being all mushy Edward it makes me sick."

"Very convincing," and then I suddenly sank into a crouch and jumped out of the window landing on the big mouth Emmett.

Emmett cursed, and I hopped off him laughing to myself

"You'd better not make him late," Bella murmured thought we could all her perfectly.

"Edward" Jasper called my attention in my mind. Knowing that I would hear him. "Bella's really tense I'm going to calm her down for a sec ok"

I nodded.

And then Jasper's face was peering in her window.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll get him home in plenty of time."

Jasper sent a wave of calm all over Bella.

She sat up. "Jasper" she asked. " what do vampires do for bachelor parties. Your not taking him to a strip club are you?"

"Don't tell her anything" Emmett yelled towards Jasper. I punched Emmett and laughed. He tried to get me back but I was to quick for him.

"Relax" I heard Jasper tell Bella. "We Cullens have our own version. Just a few mountain lions, a couple of grizzly bears. Pretty much an ordinary night out."

"Thanks Jasper" I heard her say.

Jasper jumped down from the window and we left running away from Bella's house like a speeding bullet.

"Come on bro lets go hunting" stated Emmett. So off we went all that time I was thinking about seeing my Bella in her wedding dress.

I couldn't wait till tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The characters in this story are not my creation. The person who wrote this story is Stephanie Meyer. I just put it in edwards point of view.

Hey guys this is my first time writing anything, so go easy on me please and please review. xx Leelee.

PLEASE REWIEW SO I NO IF i DID ANYTHING WRONG. THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THIS.

Sorry this chapter is not as long as the first.

BREAKING DAWN

Chapter 2

Today's the big day. The wedding.

As I run home from my bachelor party with my brothers I couldn't help but think about Bella. About how I wanted to see her, kiss her, smell her. I just couldn't believe she was going to be mine always and forever.

I am completely overwhelmed with love and happiness. Then I saw the house I ran inside and it hit me. The smell. It smelt a lot like my Bella. Very similar to her scent.

Wow Alice has done a wonderful job. I thought to myself.

I heard Rosalie, Alice and Bella upstairs.

"There back" Rosalie stated

"Keep him out of here" Alice noted. "Edward I don't want you to come up here today and don't peep in my thoughts I want this to be a surprise ok"

"Yes Alice ill try" I didn't say it to loud but I no Alice would of herd it.

"He wont cross you today" Rosalie reassured her "He values his life too much."

"Why are these things so hard to put up." Esme's stressing out so I decided to go help her.

"Thanks son how are you feeling" Esme was always so polite and caring just like a mother.

"Fine thanks I feel like i've waited for this day forever" And I really have. I have been looking for Bella my whole life and now I have found her. She is my soul mate.

"I'm so happy for you Edward" Esme mentioned. I was so happy too. If I could cry I would have been, for happiness, for and joy and for my life with Bella.

After I helped Esme set up everything in the yard and the house she told me to go and get ready. I raced up to my room, put my suit on and went back downstairs, all in the blink of an eye and before Alice could go off at me. I walked up to the alter and stood there awaiting my beautiful bride.

Everyone started to pile up in there seats. Everything was coming into place. The people, the setting, the mood. The decorations were amazing and so beautiful. But not compared to my soul mate.

Suddenly the music started, if I could have had butterflies in my stomach I would of. I saw Alice prance down the stairs so full of life. I could tell that she was having so much fun and as she reached the bottom everyone stood up.

Bella was coming. That's all that was going through my head at the time. Bella Bella Bella, continually.

Then I saw her. Bella never looked so beautiful, Alice did a wonderful job. I could hear everyone in awe at the sight of her.

"God Bella looks so hot. That Cullen guy has it so lucky." Mikes thoughts were over powering him. I wanted to jump through the crowd and rip him apart. "What I wouldn't give to be in his shoes right now"

A low growl erupted in my chest but I wouldn't let it up. Thankfully it went away and no-one realised. I think.

"Edward" Alice called me. "That wouldn't be the best idea"

I couldn't help but stare at Bella. She met my eyes and I let out the hugest smile. Bella blushed the deepest shade of red I have ever seen her wear.

She was almost sprinting down the isle towards me, thankfully Charlie was there to keep her steady. Bella finally reached me and her father put her hand in mine. The warmth of her hand washed over me, as it always has.

Throughout the ceremony I couldn't help but stare at her. The colour of her face, the feel of her skin, the flutters of her heart and the way she blushed when the priest said it was time to recite our vows. We recited our vows to each other with a minor adjustment. We changed "till death do us part" to "as long as we both shall live" which suited our arrangement better since Bella was not going to be human for much longer.

The last part of the ceremony came to and I was still unable to keep my eyes of Bella.

"I do" Bella said blushing and all teary.

"I do" I vowed.

"You are now declared husband and wife" Mr Weber pronounced. "You may kiss the bride"

I cupped Bella's teary face carefully and kissed her. I couldn't believe this amazing person was mine to keep forever. As usual Bella got carried away, trying to put more force into it. I heard people clearing there throats, trying to tell us that there are others in the room.

"EDWARD CULLEN LET HER BREATH." Alice always had to put her two cents in. I pulled her away with a slight smirk on my face.

The crowd erupted in applause. And I turn Bella to look at our friends and family. Bella couldn't help staring at me. But as soon as her mother came and hugged her she snapped back to reality.

I walked through the gathering crowd. All the time holding Bella's hand in mine as we were hugged and kissed by everyone. All of her family, my family and our extend family and friends. Even Seth Clearwater was there to congratulate us.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY ALL PLEASE REVIEW THANKS TELL ME IF U LIKE IT!!

BREAKING DAWN

Chapter 3

The wedding flowed into the reception smoothly - thanks to Alice's flawless hard work and planning. The ceremony had lasted exactly the right amount of time and the sun has just started setting. It was twilight all over. The river and the lights on the trees glistened. Everything is perfect.

I led Bella through the back glass doors. Wow Alice had decorated out here too. She really did an amazing job. There was another bunch of flowers, ribbon and white cloth. A bar and a dance floor had been set up on the grass

it smelt just like the inside of the house..

The tent Esme and I set up earlier was decorated in sparkling lights. This was set up to be the dance floor. The tend was slightly blowing in the wind. The crowd from inside was now set under the soft shine of the twinkle lights. Now it was time for the talking and dancing. Which I new Bella despised.

Among the first to approach us was Seth Clearwater, Sue Clearwater and Billy Black.

"Congrats, guys" Seth Clearwater told us. His mother sue was right by his side, sticking to him like glue. I new she didn't like her son being around a house full of vampires. Billy Black was on the other side if sue not looking as nervous but cautious. "Edward treat her right, or you no what is coming."

I nodded before Bella could see.

Seth walk towards me with his arms stretched out. I gave him a one handed hug - not wanting to let go of Bella's hand. I never want to let her go again.

"It's good to see things work out for you, man," Seth said. "I'm happy for you." Seth was always so polite. I'm glad we became friends. And he didn't despise of us vampires.

"Thank you, Seth. That means a lot to me." I pulled away from Seth and looked at Sue and Billy. "Thank you, as well. For letting Seth come. For

supporting Bella today."

"You're welcome," Billy said in his deep, gravely voice, and I was surprised to hear the optimism in his tone. Perhaps a stronger truce was on the horizon.

A line started forming so Seth wheeled Billy in the house towards the refreshments. Sue kept one hand on each of them.

Angela and Ben were the next to find us, followed by Angela's parents and then Mike and Jessica—who were, to my surprise, holding hands. Even though Mike couldn't keep his eyes of my wife.

"Wow hmm Bella is gorgeous" Mike's thoughts were always directed at Bella.

"Oh my god doesn't he look dashing today…Opps" I caught Tanya's thoughts, and glanced up to see her looking at me with a embarrassed look on her face. Tanya was followed by her sister Kate and their coven mates Eleazar and Carmen right behind them.

I noticed that Bella held holding her breath as the vampire in front, Tanya reached out to embrace me. As she did I rubbed Bella's hand soothing her.

Next to her, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar stared at Bella with open curiosity. I could see Bella's eyes widen as she took in their beauty, but she was the most beautiful thing that liven on this planet.

"Ah Edward" Tanya said "I've missed you."

I shrugged out of her hug and placed my hand on her shoulder. I could tell how uneasy Bella was feeling so I took a step closer her. Silly Tanya couldn't believe or understand that I found someone better then her. I gave a little chuckle and continued the conversation.

"It's been too long, Tanya. "You look well."

"So do you." Tanya complimented " really well"

"did you hear that" Tanya asked.

I chuckled because I did and she was embarrassed

"Let me introduce you to my wife." then the thought occurred to me. Bella is my wife, it's the first time I have said that to anyone. I felt so happy I could burst.

"Tanya this is my Bella" Tanya eyed Bella for a moment then reached for her hand.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." Tanya smiled, a little rueful. "We consider ourselves Carlisle's extended family, and I _am _sorry about the, er, recent incident when we did not behave as such. We should have met you sooner. Can you forgive us?"

"Of course," Bella said breathlessly. She was always so polite. "It's so nice to meet you."

"The Cullen's are all evened up in numbers now. Perhaps it will be our turn next, eh, Kate?" She grinned at the blonde.

"Keep the dream alive," Kate said with a roll of her golden eyes. She took Bella's hand from Tanya's and squeezed it gently. "Welcome, Bella."

Carmen put her hand on top of Kate's. "I'm Carmen, this is

Eleazar. We're all so very pleased to finally meet you."

"M-me, too," She stuttered. I wondered what was going through her head, is she is worried or scared. I looked at her with a smirk on my face. She was so cautious.

Tanya glanced at the people waiting behind her—Charlie's deputy, Mark, and his wife. Their eyes were huge as they took in the Denali clan. "nosey humans well I better let them have there turn"

"We'll get to know each other later. We'll have _eons _of time for that!" Tanya

laughed as she and her family moved on.

All the usual traditions were kept. We had a huge elegant cake, which everyone was showing into theirs and each others faces. Bella shoved a piece into my mouth. "Urg, now i'm going to throw up later. At least Bella is having fun in the spotlight for once." I thought to myself. Bella threw her bouquet weakly but elegant, straight into Angela's hands.

" Well at least she hasn't fell over today. That's a plus ha-ha" Emmett laughed

Then it came time for me to take of Bella's borrowed garter.

"Woooh" Emmett bellowed. "Edward don't do anything funny while your under there."

I grinned by teeth glistening in the light. I went under Bella's dress, grabbed her garter with my teeth and slid it down her let slowly. After I got it off her ankle I winked at her. Bella was blushing so hard her whole face was red. I tossed the garter at mike newtons face and everyone cheered.

Not long after that the music started. I pulled Bella into my embrace for us to begin our traditional first dance. Amazingly Bella didn't try to resist despite her fear of dancing, especially in front of a crowd. Everyone was watching us and there cameras were flashing. Bella blushed every time someone took a picture.

"Enjoying the parts Mrs. Cullen?" I whispered into her ear.

She laughed. " That will take a while to get used to" We hade forever for her to get used to the idea. I couldn't resist leaning down to kiss her at the thought. This extraordinary creature was mine. Mine.

" We have a while" I noted as I twirled her and lent down to give her a kiss. The cameras flashed furiously.

After the song finished and the music changed, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Charlie.

" May I cut in please" Bella's father asked. " I cant believe she got married to you, well as long as she is happy."

I nodded and kissed Bella on the head and left to go and dance with Esme.

I was reluctant but knew it was traditional to relinquish her to her father for the next dance, while I went to dance with Esme. We were separated for quite some time after that as well, as we played dutiful hosts and made a point of speaking to and dancing with everyone we could, which I was surprised that Bella danced and liked it all. It felt somewhat odd to be the centre of attention at what was primarily a gathering of human guests, after spending so many years trying to live unnoticed on the fringes of human society. I could tell that my family felt a bit of strain with it as well, although they were unwaveringly gracious with everyone with whom they spoke.

Esme in particular didn't seem to stop beaming, she was still so delighted with how everything had worked out.

Finally, I felt as though I had spent enough time being conscious of my social duties and could selfishly return to my bride. She was really the only one I wanted to spend time with tonight anyway. Fortunately, she was not far away, and she was dancing with someone I didn't care the least about offending: Mike Newton. He was only half-concentrating on his conversation with Bella in any event, the other half of his silly mind fully entrenched in yet another tedious and annoying fantasy about her.

I was gratified that she looked relieved when I cut in and sent him on his way with a look that made him feel guilty about his unsavoury thoughts.

" Why did Cullen have to cut in, I was really enjoying being close to Bella." Mike thought then graphic images started floating around in his head

"Still not that fond of Mike, eh?" she asked, though she was clearly amused.

"Not when I have to listen to his thoughts. He's lucky I didn't kick him out. Or worse," I replied archly. I despised the way he thought about her and acted around her. Cant he clearly see that she is married, to me none the less.

"Yeah, right."

"Bella, love, have you had a chance to look at yourself tonight"

She never new the beauty that she possessed. It was unfathomable. Tonight just like every night she holds all the men. Her appearance draws them in.

Um. No, I guess not. Why?" she questioned. I cant believe how innocent she is. It still amazes me.

"Then I suppose you don't realize how utterly, heart-breakingly beautiful you are tonight. I'm not surprised Mike's having difficulty with improper thoughts about a married woman. I _am _disappointed that Alice didn't make sure you were forced to look in a mirror." But then again I don't think Bella would of looked, because she thought that she might get really nervous.

You are very biased, you know."

Maybe in some ways, but not about this. I sighed and stopped dancing so that I could turn her around to face the direction of the house, where the glass of the back wall reflected the lights outside and acted as a huge mirror. I pointed toward our reflection.

"Biased, am I?"

She seemed to focus on my image first, studying that for a moment before turning her eyes to her own. She looked like a fairy tale princess in her flowing white gown, skimming gracefully over the curves of her slender body. Her dark hair set off her perfect ivory complexion, and her warm brown eyes were glowing with the excitement of the day. They widened in surprise as she realized that the beauty looking back at her was, indeed, her. Her heart started fluttering like crazy when she finally believed that it was her. I just could not help but stare at the perfection that was Bella.

_Cullen? Can I still get in a dance with the bride? I'm not to late am I?._

I spent most of my life hearing my name in others thoughts, but maybe it was because of the familiarity of it that made me jump at his voice. Or it was in fact the closeness of it. I had not expected him to come.

Bella snapped her eyes off her reflection when she felt me jump.

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

"A surprise wedding gift"

"Huh"

Without answering her I danced with her into the dark shadows onto the lawn where no-one would see us.

"Thank you." Was all I could say. "This is very… very kind of you"

"I'm not here for you bloodsucker I am here for her." "Kindness is my middle name" said a familiar voice coming from the shadows. "Can I cut in?"

Fortunately I had my arm around Bella at the time he spoke. I felt her legs almost give way at the recognition of his voice.

"Jacob, Jacob" and that was all she managed to choke out.

" Hey there, Bells."

Bella stumbled forward straight to the sound of his voice and almost fell over. At least Jacob was right there to catch her, even though I could of done so myself. She buried her face in his chest and it looked like he wouldn't ever let her go.

"Would you mind?" his thoughts were directed in my direction. "I never get a chance to talk with her anymore, not with you around anyway."

I cleared my throat. " Rosalie wont forgive me if she doesn't get her official turn on the dance floor" and I walked off not wanting to leave Bella alone with him. One thine Bella doesn't understand is how dangerous an adolescent wolf is. Jacob hasn't had discipline of his transformations yet and if he gets agitated enough he will transform. But I cant stop her, I will let her have her talk with him. At least there is no competition between us anymore. She married me. The vampire. Not the werewolf.

I walked back inside the tent and straight up to Rosalie

"What the hell are you doing leaving him with her. How stupid can she be for inviting him." Rosalie was in one of her moods with me. But she had a point.

" Actually I invited him. Bella deserves a chance to be happy at her wedding. And I no that he is dangerous, but Bella knows what she is doing. Besides Jacob is her best friend."

Rosalie gave me a disgruntled look. For once she had nothing to say. " Now that all that is cleared may I have this dance?"

Rosalie and I danced for the duration of the song. I glanced over at Bella and Jacob. " I hope she is alright" I thought to myself. Of course she will be fine its her wedding Jacob wont do anything to hurt her. Especially not tonight of all nights." Rosalie and I kept dancing smoothly along the dance floor. All of Bella's relatives were gawking at us. It was like we were gliding gracefully together.

Another song went by. I glanced back towards my bride. Jacob was shaking her. Bella's heart was racing frantically. Jake! Let go!"

"Bella! Have you lost your mind? You can't be that stupid! Tell me you're joking!" " He will break her, he will kill her, I cant let that happen."

He shook her again. His hands, tight as vices, were quivering, sending

vibrations deep into her bones.

"Jake—stop!" I heard her mutter. Despite what was going on, Bella did not want to draw unnecessary attention to the situation. She was trying her hardest to try and get control of the situation.

By Jacobs thoughts I could tell this was not about her becoming a vampire. It was about the fact that she will be having an intimate moment with me. He was worried in this course of action Bella could get seriously hurt.

"Excuse me Rose" I said politely, and I raced off towards the dark woods. I moved faster than a lightning strike, so I was pretty sure no human would have seen me.

As I suddenly reached Bella, her hart was going so fast it sounded like a blur even to me. I \locked my eyes on Jacob and gave him a menacing stare.

"Let go of her" I growled in my sharpest, coldest tone. There were snarls and rips all through the forest. But for once I new the wolves were on my side.

I heard another heart beat. Different from Bella's thumping and Jacobs shattering. It was Seth Clearwater. I could tell by the scent. Despite him being a wolf and all, him and I have become really close.

"Jake, bro, back away," I heard Seth Clearwater urge. "You're losing it."

Jacob seemed frozen as he was, his horrified eyes wide and staring. For once his mind was completely lost on thoughts or emotions. It was like he was empty for a second. Lost.

"You'll hurt her," Seth whispered. "Let her go."

"Now" I snarled. If he hurt her. So help me, I will have to clean the entire forest from his blood.

Jacob still in his trance dropped his hands to his sides. As soon as his hands left Bella's shoulders I replaced them with mine. I could feel the blood rushing and pumping through her veins. It felt like it was tearing through her arms. Hopefully my cold skin could do something for her.

I grabbed Bella around the waist and yanked her back a few feet, by the look on her face she was disoriented because I moved so fast. I stood in front of her guarding her from her best friend. 2 gigantic wolves were placed between me and Jacob. By there thoughts they were trying to prevent Jacob from phasing and attacking me.

Seth put himself in front of Jacob with his arms wrapped around Jacobs shacking body. If Jacob phased with Seth that close, poor Seth would be ripped to shreds. 15 year old Seth was trying to pull Jacobs rigid body towards the black forest.

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go."

"I'll kill you," Jacob said, his voice so choked with rage that it was low as a

whisper. His eyes, focused on me, burned with fury. He gave the most intense glare I have ever copped of anyone in my existence. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" He shuddered convulsively. By my knowledge I new he was about to phase.

Sam stepped towards Jacob and growled sharply.

"Seth, get out of the way," I hissed. I couldn't help but care for that boy. But still I was to focused on Jacob. Inside he was going wild. It seemed like his whole body was getting thrashed, inside and out. Jacob was quivering in hatred all over. His eyes filled with fury, his large hands balled in tight fists and his body firm set and all tensed up like he was getting pumped for a fight.

Seth managed to get another yank in on Jacob. Sam the Alpha dog, big and black put his enormous head on Jacob and began pushing him towards the forest.

"Ill get you" he thought "If you hurt her ill hunt you down and kill you. How dare you take her away from me. She was supposed to be mine.' Jacobs thoughts were filled with rage even when he was getting dragged and pushed in to the dark and lonely woods.

It wouldn't give me anymore pleasure to run after them and rip that dog to shreds. Piece by piece. But with Bella whimpering and shacking frantically next to me I couldn't. Bella needed me with her and I cant imagine what Carlisle would think after he put all that work into trying to create piece between us and the wolves.

"its alright now Bella" I reassured her and I wrapped her in a brief embrace.

"All right," o muttered to myself, still trying to gain control. I glanced at Bella. "Let's get back"

"But Jake—" she whimpered.

"Sam has him in hand. He's gone." I tried to reassure her,

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I was stupid—"

"You did nothing wrong—"

"I have such a big mouth! Why would I… I shouldn't have let him get to me like that. What was I thinking?" The tears glistening down her cheek like little diamonds.

"Don't worry." I told her not knowing what to say in this situation. "We need to get back to the reception before someone notices our absence."

She looked doubtful, shaking her head. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists, as if trying to get herself back under control as well. "Give me two seconds."

After about five seconds, she smoothed the front of her wedding gown with her palms. "My dress?" she asked worrying.

I smiled wryly. Of course, she looked as magnificent as she had before. It looked like nothing had ever happened.

"You look fine. Not a hair out of place."

She took two deep breaths. "Okay. Let's go."

I wrapped my arms around her and carefully led her back to the dance floor, where I spun her once gracefully and resumed our dance as though it had never been interrupted. I ran a quick scan of the minds of the guests told me that no one other than my family had noticed our disappearance. Is everything ok bro? Emmett thought, frowning slightly in our direction. I gave a quick nod, and he began to relax.

I turned my attention back to Bella. Although her heart had been pounding, it was finally settling back to its normal rhythm. "Are you –" I tried to say before she cut in.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly. "I can't believe I did that. What's wrong with me?"

Of course, she would blame herself. She always blamed herself,

"Nothing is wrong with you," I told her. It was me. Jacob, too, but mostly me. While it was really none of his business, I was the one who knew better than to have agreed to what I had with Bella.

"It's over. Let's not think of it again tonight," she said, clearly trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince me.

But it would be difficult not to think of it again tonight. Tonight was our wedding night. While it would take us a day's travel to get to Isle Esme, the moment she expected me to uphold my end of our deal was fast approaching.

"Edward?"

I can see it now, the images in my head. Bella's body all limp and broken. I will not be able to control myself.

I squeezed my eyes shut and leaned my forehead to rest against hers. "Jacob is right," I said softly. "What _am_ I thinking?"

"He is not," she replied instantly. "Jacob is way too prejudiced to see anything clearly."

Bella was too optimistic to understand what she had asked of me, of the _consequences_…Because I had gotten over my thirst for her blood dose not mean I don't have it for her body. Bella is so tempting in everyway and she had no understanding of exactly how hard that had been, what it had taken and what it still took, every single day…she thought I was exaggerating the difficulties. "I _should_ let him kill me for even thinking…" I muttered to myself under my breath.

"Stop it!" she stated firmly, grabbing my face between her palms. When I opened my eyes, she was staring back at me. "You and me. That's the only thing that matters. The only thing you're allowed to think about now. Do you hear me?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Forget Jacob came. For me. Promise that you'll let this go."

I looked back at her for a moment, wishing, as always, that I could read her thoughts, if only for a moment. She didn't understand what she had asked; she couldn't understand. Yet her expression was so intense. I couldn't let Jacob Black ruin this day for her. For _us_. Perhaps it was selfish of me yet again, but I had waited too long. Too long to be with her.

"I promise," I finally replied.

"Thank you," she relaxed again and smiled, settling back into our dance.

"Edward, I'm not afraid."

Bella was never afraid of anything. Even when her life was in grave danger she still not afraid. "I am," I whispered.

"Don't be." Her voice was firm again. "By the way, I love you."

"That's why we're here." I smiled a little. But there was still that worrying thought in the back of my head.

"My turn…"I got from Emmett as he strode up to cut in

"You're monopolizing the bride," Emmett joked. "Let me dance with my little sister. This could be my last chance to make her blush."

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and surrendered her hand to my brother.

Alice smiled slightly when I approached, reaching out to take both my hands. We danced for a while. I let Bella share herself around. She danced with nearly 10 people till I got her back in my arms again.

I clutched Bella in my arms. Not wanting anything to ever come between us. I could stay like this forever, holding her against my chest.

"I could get used to this," she murmured happily as her footsteps followed my lead.

"Don't tell me you've gotten over your dancing issues?" I teased.

"Dancing isn't so bad – with you. But I was thinking more of this." She pressed herself against me even more firmly, filling me with a sense of happiness and warmth. "Of never having to let you go."

My heart skipped lightly, joyously. She was mine, and she was as happy about that as I was. I was so overjoyed so filled with light, hope and love. Especially love.

"Never," I agreed. Suddenly I had a determined urge to kiss her, I leaned down and brushed my lips over hers, again and again. She exhaled, her sweet scent filling my entire being. I kissed her again, gently, slow but building in intensity and force was building as we both got lost in a long, wonderful moment.

Despite the fact that other couples were dancing around us, I had managed to tune them out and had kind of forgotten where we were. Until I heard both Alice's thoughts and voice at the same time: _Oh, for…Can't that wait Edward? _"Bella! It's time!"

Bella's hands were around my neck, her heart had picked up speed, not with anxiety this time. I was rather enjoying the feel of it pounding against my chest, and made me kiss her harder. Every increase in intensity was met with an increase in her heart rate.

_Edward! Let her go!_ "Do you want to miss your plane?" Alice grumbled. She was getting annoyed. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for another flight."

At the moment, neither of us cared. We could stay right here in Forks, in this exact spot. Kissing all night long.

I pulled away from Bella a fraction of an inch. "Go away, Alice," I muttered, then resumed the kiss.

"Bella, do you want to wear that dress on the airplane?" she demanded.

When we continued to ignore her, Alice started to play dirty. _Oh, no you don't, Edward Cullen. I worked too hard on this. _"I'll tell her where you're taking her, Edward. So help me, I will," she said in a low, irritated voice.

She knew it would get my attention, she knew how much I wanted to keep it a surprise. I turned from Bella slowly to glare at Alice. "You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

"I didn't pick out the perfect going-away dress to have it wasted," she said, and snatched Bella's hand from its place at my neck. "Come with me, Bella."

To my amusement, Bella pulled back, still clinging to me with her other hand. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss me again, but wasn't strong enough to hold on when Alice gave her an slight tug, dragging her toward the house. She looked back at me wistfully as the guests around us, having noticed the scene, chuckled with amusement.

"Edward you no she is a bag of bones right." Emmett started saying "well why not give the bones a thrashing tonight."

"Emmett shut up" Rosalie discouraged that type of talk. "Edward, wipe the lipstick from your face and go get changed"

I did as she told me. You don't argue with her. She is more dangerous than a ferocious panther.

I went and got changed out of my tuxedo into something more comfortable for a long plane trip. The whole time it took me to get undressed and into my normal clothes I couldn't help contemplate the thought of Bella's face when she saw where we were going. She is going to love it, I thought.

"Edward, I hope your ready. Bella is. Meet her at the bottom of the stairs in 20 seconds. You will be astonished in how much of a genius I am. She looks absolutely gorgeous.

I walked out to the crowded room. Everyone was already huddled together waiting to say there final good-byes to us.

I waited at the bottom of the stairs for my stunning bride. Bella descended the stairs in a beautiful blue ensemble. Which set of her colouring perfectly. Her hair was unpinned and all wavy, draping all over her shoulders. She looked so elegant. I was so focused on Bella I didn't notice Renee-Bella's mother-had her arm over her shoulder. And my wonderful sister Alice had her hand in Bella's. I have to remember to thank her for the wonderful job she did on everything. She was absolutely the best person in the world apart from my Bella.

I stretched out my hand as she got to the bottom of the stairs. As soon as she saw it she basically dived on it. I could tell form her expression that she despised the idea of having to descend down the flight of stair twice in one day.

"Dad" Bella asked while her eyes searched for him in the crowded room. I scanned the rooms thoughts, and found him in the corner.

"Over here" I murmured.

As we started approaching him everyone made an isle for us to walk through. When we reached him he had red rings around his eyes from crying. I stepped back to let Bella have a moment with her father, and before I new it I heard her say he goodbyes to him along with an I love you dad before giving him another hug to say bye.

Bella walked over to me at the threshold and I gave her another kiss in front of the crowd for effect. Applause followed after that along with a hail of rice mainly thrown my Emmett at my head. I almost through Bella in the car to stop the rice hitting her. I ran around to the other side. At human pace. And climbed in the drivers seat.

The car was decorated with white ribbon and flowers all over it. On the back window there something spelled out in white. " Just Married" it said. On the tow ball there were several pairs of brand new Prada shoes attached to a piece of ribbon.

"I love you" Bella called out of the passenger side window as we sped of down my lo driveway. As soon as we hit the highway I put my foot to the floor.

"I love you" I said to her.

"That's why were here" she quoted me. I let out a little giggle and we continued on to the airport.


End file.
